


Baby Moon

by MizRootbeer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizRootbeer/pseuds/MizRootbeer
Summary: Bow and Glimmer get married, becoming the rulers of Etheria. One day, Glimmer gets pregnant and before she knows it, Etheria has a new princess. Princess Luna, affectionately known as Baby Moon, gets to learn about the world around her while being surrounded by a cast of colorful characters.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Baby Moon

This was hell.

Glimmer never thought childbirth would be so unbearable and painful. Even with magic, she felt like she was burning. Every atom in her body was screaming at her, demanding that she get the baby out. 

"Glimmer, push!" Castaspella demanded.

"I'm trying!" Glimmer shouted back.

Bow was on one side of Glimmer, squeezing her hand while her father kept wiping sweat away from her brow. Why was the baby so stubborn? Why wouldn't she just come out? 

"I can't push anymore!" Glimmer grunted.

"You've got this, Glimmer," Bow told her. "You can do it. Just keep pushing."

Bow kissed her sweaty forehead, and Glimmer closed her eyes, forcing out one more push. Then, she heard the cries. She opened her eyes and watched as her aunt began to clean a squirming, screaming ball. No, that wasn't a ball. Tears ran down Castaspella's face as she brought the swaddled newborn to Glimmer.

"Oh my stars," Micah choked. "She's beautiful."

She was screaming at the top of her lungs. She was goopy and fleshy. 

Yes, she was indeed beautiful.

"Hello, sweetie," Glimmer smiled down at the newborn. "I'm your Mama."

The baby blinked before her eyes were fully opened. Her cries became softer as she looked around at the people in the room. Bow caressed her head, smiling down at her. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"I can't believe it," Bow sniffed. "Look at her. She's perfect."

"I still can't believe it myself," Glimmer said. "After months of waiting, she's finally here. Wait until everyone sees her."

"Rest first. Then she can meet the others," Castaspella said. "That was a lot of work. You're probably exhausted."

"I'm a bit tired, but I'm also hungry," Glimmer said. "Does this mean I can stop my mommy diet?"

"Yes. I'll grab you something to eat while you rest." Micah said. 

* * *

  
"So, this is the newest royal brat?" Catra asked.

"Catra, be nice," Adora said. "Don't be mean to her when she can't defend herself."

"Alright, alright," Catra said. "She sure is puny."

"She's a newborn, of course, she's small," Adora smiled at the baby. "But, she'll get bigger."

Baby Luna was staring at Adora with grey eyes, silently taking her in. The baby was only a day old, and she was already meeting her extended family. Micah, George, and Lance had spent half the day fawning over her; Glimmer managed to steal her baby away so Adora and Catra could meet her. According to Glimmer, Luna needed to learn who her aunties were. Adora was thrilled about being an aunty. Catra? She wasn't sure what an aunty did, but it could be interesting. Besides, the baby was pretty cute.

"At least she's quieter than her parents," Catra smiled. "That's something."

"Catra, you're mean again!" 

"It's a compliment," Catra looked down at the baby. "Right, Baby Moon?"

"Baby Moon. I like it," Glimmer entered the room. "Well? What do you think?"

"She's cute, I'll give her that," Catra said. "Still can't believe Bow, and you made her. You two made life. It's mindblowing."

"Argh, nooooooooo!"

The three women looked up to see Bow entering the room, Finn on his back. The young cat cackled with glee as Bow dramatically fell to the ground.

"Die Horde Prime, die!" Finn pretended to hit Bow.

"Curse your She-raaaaaaaa!" Bow shouted before dying.

Finn frowned and got off Bow. Worriedly, he nudged Bow with their foot. 

"Surprise attack!" Bow sat up and grabbed Finn.

"No fair, that's cheating!" Finn said between giggles.

"War isn't fair," Bow put Finn on his shoulders. "Come on; it's time to meet Luna."

Bow walked over to the trio. Adora smiled as Finn looked down at Baby Luna. She was wide awake and looked straight at them. Finn cocked their head; this was the first time seeing a baby. They looked up at their parents.

"How come she can't say nothing?" They asked.

"She's still a baby kiddo," Catra said. "She was just born this week. Here, sit down, and you can hold her."

Bow placed Finn on the floor, and they pulled themselves up onto a nearby couch. Adora walked over and placed Luna in Finn's arms. Finn had been taught how to hold a baby by Glimmer to make sure Luna was secure. They glanced down at the silent baby, cocking their head again.

"Think she'll play with me when she gets big?" They asked.

"Sure thing kiddo," Catra ruffled Finn's hair. "I bet you two will be thick as thieves when she gets older."

Finn looked back at Luna.

"Hi squirt," Finn said. "I'm Finn. Your mama knows both my mommies. So when you're big, we're gonna play together."

"Alright, I have to admit that is cute," Catra grinned.

"Yeah," Glimmer smiled. "It really is."


End file.
